Problema de tiempo
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot] Y entonces, Tiempo descubrió que tenía un problema: quería que Mirana fuera eterna, y que pasara la eternidad a su lado. — ¿Mirana/Tiempo?


**Disclaimer: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas/A través del espejo no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Lewis Carrol y a quienes crearon guiones y dirigieron las películas en las que se basan mis fics. El fic sí es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron en "Querencia", miles de gracias por todas las alabanzas y comentarios alentadores.**

 **(A los demás) Con cariño:**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

.

 **Problema de tiempo**

.

 _Tiempo tenía un problema._

Se percató del inicio del problema, en realidad, cuando Iracebeth de Crims apareció en su palacio del tiempo, con intentos de coqueteo que lo turbaron, ya que nunca había habido una mujer en todo aquel mundo interesada en él. Y se molestó en hacerla sentir su reina, porque no fuera a arrepentirse ella de aquel interés que tuvo por él.

Después de que Alicia casi destruyera el mundo, fue que se enteró de lo idiota que había estado viéndose al intentar consentirla ( _incluso cuando agonizaba su vida_ ), para que todo al final resultara en una traición premeditada por su parte. Pero incluso después de haber retomado sus trabajos como guardián del tiempo y que las cosas comenzaran a asimilarse de la misma forma que antes, el problema no llegaba a ser enteramente un problema.

El inicio del problema real había comenzado cuando recibió la invitación a la fiesta de bienvenida de Alicia, en la que celebraban el tercer y último regreso de ella a Infratierra, por parte de la reina. Como se esperaba, por más de ser el guardián del tiempo, seguía siendo subordinado de la reina y, aunque la invitación auguraba que la fiesta tendría a todos los que le quitaron paz a su vida y sería muy alborotada para lo que acostumbraba, sentía que sería desacato no ir.

Por eso mismo se puso sus mejores galas, que consistían en su sombrero cotidiano, un traje _negro_ con hombreras no tan extravagantes y cuyo saco no era largo sino que llegaba a sus caderas, un largo pañuelo _igual_ _negro_ a modo de corbata, unos cuántos relojes dorados y plateados alrededor de su cuello y colgándole de los bolsillos, pantalones de vestir y botas _también negras_ , los guantes de cuero _naturalmente negros_ y _voilà_.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta resultó ser de los primeros, puntual como solo él podía ser. Ese momento fue _el inicio del inicio_ _real_ del problema, ya que Mirana iba y venía tras los subordinados que atendían a los recién llegados para dar sus saludos y bienvenidas. Había estado muy ocupada en sus cosas ese último tiempo, las cuales consistían en estar tan feliz como una perdiz por la aparición de su buena amiga y salvadora de su mundo. Había hecho todos los preparativos oportunos para hacer celebrar la por siempre estadía de Alicia en Infratierra a partir de entonces y no quería que nada saliera mal.

Y no podía despreciar al señor Tiempo de entre todos sus súbditos, no después de que su enviada le robara la esfera problemática en su turno y casi los aniquilara, era algo que salía de discusión. El verlo llegar le llenó de aire el sistema, ya que lo tomó como señal de próspera unidad entre todos los rincones del país de las maravillas, lo que venía mejorando de a poco en los últimos años. Incluso quien dividió todo estaba allí en son de paz; su hermana.

Quien, por cierto, miró despectiva al hombre llegando, mientras Mirana simplemente se molestó en verle las ropas, resaltaba entre todos los que iban llegando.

 _A saber por qué el tiempo siempre vestía de negro, pero bien._

La joven reina se acercó hasta él, inclinándose cordialmente, sujetando el buen hombre su mano y besándola con cautela y delicadeza. Lo observó por unos instantes, intentando entablar una conversación corta y amena, en busca de hacerlo sentir menos solo de lo que estaba. Al final Mirana terminó charlando más con su asistente de metal.

—Dígame usted, querido asistente, ¿qué le parece el decorado del salón?

El minuto parecía embelesado por la reina, así como casi todo el que entraba al lugar y se inclinaba a su presencia. Tiempo se vio intrigado por este gesto, pero simplemente se permitió estar en silencio y seguir a la soberana cuando ésta le indicó que le acompañaría a sus lugares.

Ciertamente, Iracebeth parecía indiferente a su presencia y él también lo estaba. También estaba sintiéndose aburrido cuando Alicia apareció, ya bastante entrada a la noche, y todos hicieron vítores ignorados cuando se encontró con Tarrant.

—Se dice que un encuentro entre ellos implica felicidad, señor Tiempo —Al mirar a su lado, descubrió que era la reina quien le hablaba, aparentemente muy enternecida. Él simplemente descruzó sus brazos, admirando cómo la música volvía a sonar con ganas y la mayoría de los invitados retomaron el baile.

—¿Cree usted en eso, mi señora?

—¿Y por qué no? No pierdo nada en ello.

—Entonces —Omitiendo completamente el tema de conversación—, ¿gusta usted bailar en mi compañía?

—No quería sonar pretenciosa, pero esperaba que lo pidiera —Pasó con sutileza el brazo derecho por debajo del suyo izquierdo y, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, la llevó a la pista donde empezaron a seguir los pasos.

Ni uno ni el otro quitaban la mirada de la pareja que entró tras ellos a bailar. El Sombrerero y la chica parecían ensimismados en una charla sin sentido que solo ellos parecían entender. El buen hombre se vio intrigado con más cosas de las que esperó, en primera instancia por el hecho de haberse lanzado a bailar, cuando parecía un reloj moviendo mecánicamente las manecillas, en segunda porque de un segundo a otro empezó a disfrutar de la celebración carente de importancia pero que tan importante hacían y, en tercero, porque había algo que había visto pero nunca comprendido entre esos dos, a una corta distancia de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso que se siente en ellos y a su alrededor? —preguntó Tiempo.

—Es la felicidad que le he dicho antes, señor.

La mirada azul de Tiempo se concentró un segundo, antes de volverse a mirar a la reina. —Entiendo ahora por qué implica felicidad su encuentro. Con todo respeto, siento que se me pega en la piel lo que ellos expulsan.

Mirana sonrió, y fue la sonrisa más hermosa que él hubiera visto.

—Ellos están locos de amor por el otro —acotó, con cierta diversión.

—Un demente solo se enamora de otro demente —cercioró Tiempo, observándolos.

—Para su suerte, entonces, ambos lo están —Mirana terminó de dar un giro sobre sí misma y volvió al baile lento que ambos llevaban, por la música. El buen hombre le regaló una sonrisa y una expresión tranquila, que contagió a la soberana de mucha alegría también.

Tiempo pensó que la mujer con quien bailaba era toda una soberana. Era gran amiga, gran compañía, gran bailarina y poseía gran belleza. A fin de cuentas, bailaron mucho, incluso cuando el sol estaba saliendo y solo quedaban unos pocos a su alrededor. Y hablaron de muchas cosas, con lo que el buen hombre entendió que la reina también era gran conocedora de temas mundanos que quizá él nunca había tomado como importantes.

E incluso después de bailar, _algunos días después_ , _algunos meses después_ y _algunos años después_ , cuando compartían el té y observaban sus alrededores como buenos compañeros que eran, mientras ella seguía explicando con calma y franqueza todo lo que era especial en el paso del tiempo, él seguía viéndola crecer en su soberanía.

—Que el tiempo pase es maravilloso, buen señor. Vea nada más cómo el círculo de amistades crece y todo en su esplendor se vuelve más hermoso que antes.

La mujer admiraba a quien había señalado como la futura reina de Infratierra. Tenía cinco años por entonces, su pelo rizado y naranja, sus ojos marrones y sus mejillas grandes y rosadas. Era la hija mayor de Alicia y Tarrant, quienes estaban juntos dándole la bienvenida a su segundo y tercer hijo en aquellos momentos, siendo el motivo por el cual la niña estaba con ellos.

—Ciertamente era algo a lo que no había prestado atención antes, mi señora.

Tiempo decía la verdad, pero dejaba de decirlo en referencia al disfrute de ver crecer a esa niña (y a sus preguntas eternas, su cantarino ser, que llenaba de alegría a todos los que la tuvieran cerca así como sus padres lo hacían de felicidad al estar juntos), para empezar a referirse a quien se había vuelto su indiscutible y más cercana compañera…

Mirana se veía hermosa bajo las ramas con hojas verdes, amarillas, rojas y vacías de todas las estaciones, se veía bien con frío, con calor y con templado. Era toda una obra de arte a la cual admirar con el paso del tiempo, y que era afectada por él. Y Tiempo comenzó a desear frenarlo solo para que ella se conservara en su bondad, su inteligencia y su belleza por todo lo que pudiera durar.

Y ahí Tiempo descubrió que tenía un problema, porque quería que Mirana fuera eterna, y que pasara la eternidad a su lado.

 **Fin**

 **..**

 **Me encantó el personaje de Tiempo, así como me han gustado la gran mayoría de los papeles que ha interpretado este actor. No me gustó tanto la relación con Iracebeth, pero me pareció que Mirana hubiera querido intentar que él no se quedara fuera del círculo de amistades, siendo que al final terminó también siendo una víctima.**

 **Que hasta Iracebeth se puso buenita al final, che. XD**

 **En fin, no sé qué les haya parecido. Me nació de escribir los últimos capítulos de Querencia, ya que ahí siempre que los nombro es porque están juntos. Pienso que Tiempo empezaría a prestarle más atención a la vida diaria de las personas por pasar tiempo con el grupo de amigos, que incluso empezaría a darle vueltas a otro punto de vista de las cosas que creería.**

 **Sin más, ¡dejen sus reviews! Espero saber qué les parece este one-shot.**

 **Cuídense muchísimo,**

 **¡Ciao!**


End file.
